Mein Therapeut und ich
by Koisumi
Summary: Songfic Madsen Horo ist ein Meister der Verdängung... denkt er zumindest. Er versucht seine Gefühle für Ren zu verdrängen... Leider nicht sehr erfolgreich. Wie das aussieht erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr die FF lest... auch ein bisschen Hurt/Comfort angedeutet


_Disclaimer: Also Horo und Ren gehören (leider) nicht mir, sondern Hiroyuki Takei und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld... Auch das Lied „Mein Therapeut und ich" gehört nicht mir, sondern Madsen... Gut, ich glaub das war's..._

_Und nun: Viel Spaß bei der Story und schon Mal im Voraus Danke für's Lesen._

**Mein Therapeut und ich**

6:00. Der Wecker klingelte und flog postwendend, wie jeden Morgen, gegen die Wand, woraufhin er verstummte. Langsam schlug der blauhaarige Ainu die Augen auf. Nach etwa zwei Minuten hatte er es dann auch endlich geschafft, sich aus seinem Bett zu erheben. Er öffnete die Vorhänge und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien, keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und nachts waren etwa 20 Zentimeter Schnee gefallen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.

Er liebte den Schnee…

Er liebte auch etwas anderes… Jemand anderen, nur konnte er es diesem jemand nicht sagen, da dieser ihn dann wahrscheinlich hassen würde…

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um diese Gedanken abzuschütteln…

Er war schließlich darüber hinweg… Hatte sich damit abgefunden. Ja genau! Das Leben war auch so schön! Zumindest redete er sich das immer wieder ein…

_Heute ist ein wundervoller Tag  
Ich hab kein Problem, früh aufzustehen  
Gestern sah ich scheußlich aus, doch heute bin ich fotogen  
Damals hatte ich ein Problem, doch jetzt kommt der Neuanfang  
Denn mein Therapeut und ich, wir haben die Schuldigen erkannt  
_

Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging in die Küche. Seine Schwester schien noch nicht wach zu sein, was ein Glück, so konnte er zumindest in Ruhe frühstücken.

Falsch gedacht. Gerade als er sich mit seiner Schüssel Cornflakes an den Tisch setzte, betrat Pillica den Raum. „Guten Morgen. Seit wann stehst du denn schon so früh auf?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt. „Morgen. Keine Ahnung, mein Wecker hat geklingelt. Und wenn ich schon Mal wach bin, kann ich auch gleich aufstehen." „Aha…", sie nickte.

Während er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwandte, starrte sie ihn einige Augenblicke an. „Was ist, hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?", fragte er gereizt, als er dies bemerkte. Erschrocken schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich dann neben ihren Bruder an den Tisch. Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Alles klar bei dir?", fragte sie besorgt. Sie war misstrauisch. Traute nicht dieser Fröhlichkeit, die sie sah. Sicher, sie wollte, dass es ihm wieder gut ging, dass er wieder lachen konnte. Aber das kam jetzt zu plötzlich. War er doch noch Gestern wie das personifizierte Unglück herum gelaufen. „Klar, riskier doch Mal einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Is doch voll cool alles." Wieder nickte sie. Er verdrängte es also… Er war ein guter Schauspieler…

_Alles was ich will, ist dass du mir glaubst  
Es geht nicht mehr bergab, nur noch bergauf  
_

Seit dem Frühstück waren nun bereits zwei Stunden vergangen, ohne dass er wirklich bemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit verflogen war. Kein Wunder, er ging grad seiner absoluten Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach, dem Snowboarden. Etwa hundert Meter entfernt von ihm, im Tal, sah er eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen. Unter ihnen auch Jemand, der genauso aussah, wie er, die Person, die er für immer aus seinen Gedanken verbannen wollte. Seine wunderschönen violetten Haare, sein perfekter Körper…

Schnell wandte er seinen Blick ab und und ging bergauf, zu einer kleinen Höhle, von deren Eingang aus er den Ausblick genoss und sich langsam wieder entspannte. Er wollte nicht mehr an ihn denken. Es war schon schlimm genug wenn er sein eigenes Leben versaute, aber was würden dann die anderen über Ren denken? Und wenn er es wüsste, wüsste was Horo für ihn empfand, würde er ihn sicherlich hassen. Also machte Horo es wie immer, er verdrängte es so lange, bis er wieder klar denken konnte…1

_Denn zum Glück ist das alles jetzt vorbei  
Denn ab heute gibt es nur noch Sonnenschein  
Ja, zum Glück hab ich endlich einen Traum  
Tu mir den Gefallen, weck mich bitte nicht auf  
_

Jetzt ging es ihm wieder besser und er fuhr zurück ins Tal. Wieder sah er die Jugendlichen, diesmal fuhr er zu ihnen. Er kannte sie nicht, bis auf einen, die Person, die er vorhin für Ren gehalten hatte… Es war wirklich sein Ren… Schnell unterdrückte er diesen Gedanken wieder und wendete sich ihm lächelnd zu „Hi Ren." „Was machst du hier Schneeball?", fragte der Angesprochene genervt. „Ja Ren, ich hab dich auch lieb. Entschuldige bitte, aber ich wohne hier.", antwortete der blauhaarige nun gereizt. „Ach nee, ich meine, warum du wie ein bekloppter den Berg hoch und runter rast." Horo sah ihn fragend an. „Na ja, das ist wohl bei euch Ainu so. So vernarrt in die Natur, dass ihr den Blick für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge verliert." Aufgebracht ging Horo einige Schritte auf den Chinesen zu und drohte ihm mit den Fäusten: „Was soll das heißen!" „Ich wollte dir damit nur sagen, dass du ruhig weiter Snowboarden kannst. Hauptsache, du verschwindest, damit ich in Ruhe trainieren kann."

Der Ainu war sprachlos. Ren starrte ihn eiskalt an. „Was ist, worauf wartest du? Verzieh dich!"

Theoretisch hätte er jetzt wütend sein müssen, Ren eine knallen, oder ihn zumindest anschreien oder beschimpfen, aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Er war einfach nur verletzt… Unheimlich verletzt…

„Idiot", flüsterte er leise, dann drehte er sich um und ging

Ren starrte ihm hinterher…

_Ich bin jetzt ein neuer Mensch, du hast das nur noch nicht erkannt  
Du siehst, dass macht mich aggressiv und du siehst, dass macht mich krank  
Ich muss dir nichts erklären, aber du musst mich verstehen  
Es hat sich einiges geändert, du willst es nur nicht sehen  
_

Während er ging, flüsterte er immer wieder vor sich hin, was Ren doch für ein Idiot war und wie sehr er ihn hasste, nur leider konnte er sich selbst nicht überzeugen. Er konnte Ren einfach nicht hassen, denn er liebte ihn. Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen herab.

Er hatte nicht wirklich mitbekommen wohin er gegangen war und genau das war ein großer Fehler, denn plötzlich brach der Boden unter seinem linken Fuß weg und er stürzte in die Tiefe. Als er auf dem Boden und mit der Stirn auf einem Stein aufschlug verlor er das Bewusstsein. 2

Dieses Mal war Ren zu weit gegangen, das wusste er, darum folgte er ja auch schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde den Fußspuren des Ainus, damit er sich bei ihm entschuldigen konnte. Er war ja selber schuld, er wollte nicht, dass Horo bemerkte, was er fühlte, da er seine Gefühle bestimmt nicht erwiderte. Also, zeigte sich Ren eiskalt und tat so als würde er ihn hassen… Er hasste sich selbst dafür…

„Horo! Wo bist du?", rief Ren, der nach einer Stunde langsam aber sicher am Rande der Verzweiflung war. „Horo!" Er vergaß seinen Stolz und rief: „Verdammt noch Mal! Nun bleib verdammt noch Mal stehen, damit ich mich bei dir entschuldigen kann!"

Da keine Antwort oder ähnliches kam, musste er wohl weiter den Fußspuren folgen, doch, bei einer kleinen Klippe endeten sie plötzlich und der Chinese hatte eine ganz üble Vorahnung. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert. Die letzten Schritte bis zum Ende der Spuren sprintete er, dann schaute er nach unten und was er sah, ließ ihm beinahe das Herz stehen bleiben. Drei Meter unter ihm lag Horo und er regte sich nicht… Hastig kletterte er zu ihm herunter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Erst jetzt sah er, dass Blut seine Stirn herab gelaufen war… „Was machst du nur für Sachen…?"

Er schüttelte ihn leicht. „Horo!" Keine Reaktion. „Horo kannst du mich hören!", langsam wurde Ren panisch. „Bitte komm zu dir!" Erneut keine Reaktion. „Verdammt Horo, wach auf! Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen!", er blickte verzweifelt auf ihn herab. „Ich liebe dich doch…" Sanft drückte er seine Lippen gegen die des Ainus, verharrte so einen Augenblick und zog sein Gesicht dann wieder zurück. Genau in diesem Moment schlug der junge Ainu langsam die Augen auf und Ren atmete erleichtert auf. „Wie geht's dir"

Langsam richtete er sich auf und machte dabei einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, da sich er rasende Kopfschmerzen hatte und sich irgendwie alles drehte. Ren sah das natürlich und fragte sofort vorsichtig, ob er ihm helfen solle. Horo nickte und Ren schlang langsam seinen Arm um Horos Taille und zog ihn behutsam so auf die Füße. „Es tut mir leid, was ich dir vorhin an den Kopf geworfen habe…", entschuldigte er sich.

„Sag Mal, war das eben dein ernst?", fragte Horo leise. „Das hast du gehört?" Angst war in Rens sonst so selbstsicheren Stimme zu hören. „Es tut mir leid."

Horo hatte sich, ohne, dass Ren es gemerkt hatte, seinem Gesicht genähert und küsste ihn nun. Zuerst war Ren zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu tun, doch nach einer Weile begann er den Kuss zu erwidern. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihnen zumindest vor, trennten sie sich wieder voneinander. Horo lächelte. „Ich dich auch Ren…" Wieder küssten sie sich… Plötzlich war ein schrilles Klingeln zu hören…

6:00. Der Wecker klingelte und flog postwendend, wie jeden Morgen, gegen die Wand, woraufhin er verstummte. Verwirrt schlug der blauhaarige Ainu die Augen auf. Nach etwa zwei Minuten hatte er es dann auch endlich geschafft, sich aus seinem Bett zu erheben. Er öffnete die Vorhänge und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien, keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und nachts waren etwa 20 Zentimeter Schnee gefallen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.

Er liebte den Schnee…

Er liebte auch etwas anderes… Jemand anderen… und heute würde er es ihm sagen…

Anm.:

1 Sorry, wusste nicht, wie ich besser ausdrücken konnte… Der Satz hört sich nun leider etwas schräg an… drop

2 Er ist nicht kopfüber gefallen, denn dann wär er jetzt wahrscheinlich tot (mein armes Horolein… schnief) nichts dass das einer falsch versteht… Stellt es euch eher so vor wie einen Bauchklatscher… Tut auch schon genug weh…

Nochmals Danke für's Lesen ciao Koi


End file.
